Feeding Fluffy
by SlytherinsForTheCup
Summary: ON HIATUS! It's Christmas break, and Harry and Ron have to feed Hagrid's three headed dog Fluffy while Hagrid goes on vacation. The only problem, they're worried THEY'RE the ones who will end up being eaten. First fanfiction for me!
1. The Promise

_This was a challenge from a friend: Write about Harry having to feed Fluffy, and build on that._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling. I am not making any profit off of this, merely having some fun_

Harry stared at Hagrid in shock. Feed Fluffy, Hagrid's murderous three headed dog? It was more likely that _Harry_ would end up being eaten instead of Fluffy eating the dog food Hagrid wanted Harry to feed him.

"So yeh'll do it, Harry? Only for a week, just while me and Madame Maxime goes for a vacation." Ron was shaking his head, his eyes wide in surprise and shock at what Hagrid was asking them to do. Harry looked up into Hagrid's black beetle eyes, all crinkled up in concern for his dog.

"Yeah, we'll do it," Harry said with a resigned sigh.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, jumping up. "Harry, we can't handle that dog! Remember when it almost attacked us in first year? No. Way. Harry."

"C'mon, Ron. Fluffy wouldn' hurt yeh. He's quite sweet, really."

"SWEET?" yelled Ron. "HE TRIED TO EAT US!"

Harry took a deep breath. "Ron, if you won't do it, I'll do it myself." Harry didn't want to let Hagrid down.

Ron stared at Harry. "I think both of you are insane, but I'm not letting you face that dog by yourself, Harry. I'll help out."

Hagrid's face broke into a giant smile. "Thanks, you two. I'll leave the dog food in here. Make sure each of them heads gets some food. I think it all goes into the same stomach, but better safe than sorry."

Ron just shook his head.

* * *

Hermione ran over to Harry and Ron before she left to go home for Christmas break.

"I'm going to miss you two so much!" Hermione said as she gave both of them a hug. "Now, remember the plan we worked out: Ron, you sing a song or something while Harry puts the food in the bowls. Then you hide and make sure each head gets something to eat. Oh, I'm going to be so worried about you two! Make sure to write and tell me what happens."

"We will," Harry promised, and then Hermione had to leave.

Ron stared at Harry. "I still don't get why I have to be the one to sing."

"Do you want to be the one going near those heads to give that beast it's food?"

Ron shook his head and sighed. "Nope."

"Then you're singing. Better find some good songs."

Ron groaned. "I'm not spending the first day of break and possibly the last day with my life looking up _songs_. Let's play some chess, Harry."

**SlytherinsForTheCup:** _Right, so sorry if this was short. This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'll have to see how it goes. It's hard to write as Hagrid! Please review!_


	2. The First Feeding

**Disclaimer:** _Just like last chapter, I don't own any characters or anything from the Harry Potter books. That belongs to J. K. Rowling. I am not profiting off of this. This is just a story from a fan having fun XD._

_Yes, I know how it's annoying to start reading a chapter and have to read the responses to reviews. So my responses will be at the end of the chapters._

Harry woke up the next morning to find a pile of presents on his bed. There was a classic red and gold Weasley sweater, along with a pumpkin cake. Hagrid had given him some feet warmers for Hedwig. From Ron was some Chudley Cannon colored Quidditch gloves, and from Hermione was a book entitled, Counter Curses Against Dark Spells. Sirius and Lupin had given him some new Quidditch robes. Immensely happy with his presents, he dressed and got ready to go down to breakfast with Ron. Breakfast reminded him of something he and Ron had been dreading… feeding Fluffy. Ron's glum face told Harry Ron was feeling the same way.

Christmas breakfast just wasn't the same without Hermione, and with the whole Fluffy thing hanging over their heads. Harry tried to force some food down his throat, but it wasn't much before he rather felt like vomiting. After he and Ron had finished attempting to eat, they pulled on their winter robes and walked through the snow towards Hagrid's Hut and grabbed two huge bags of Kibbles. Then they marched towards the Forbidden Forest, of which was Fluffy's current location.

"Harry, I don't like this," Ron mumbled as they watched an eight legged shadow race by in the distance.

Harry wasn't paying attention. "And we turn here, and – oh God." In front of them, Fluffy had opened his eyes. All of his heads blinked blearily, and then he shot up onto his legs, lunging forward with all three heads barking, drool splatting onto the snowy drown in huge rivers.

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him behind a tree. "That was SCARY!" Ron yelped. Harry nodded.

"Okay," said Harry. "You start singing any song as slowly as you can. I'm going to drag those three dog food bowls," he motioned to some silver bowls to the side of the clearing, "over to the dog and then put the dog food in it. Then we run for it. Okay?" Ron nodded nervously.

Ron cleared his voice and walked out from behind the tree.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts," Ron began in a monotonous voice. Fluffy's heads drooped to his feet, but he glowered at Ron as his eyes began to close.

"Ron!" hissed Harry.

"Teach us some- What?" Ron stuttered and stopped singing. Fluffy immediately shot back up to his feet.

"Make-it-sound-more-like-a-lullaby-I-don't-think-he-likes-how-you're-singing-the-song," Harry said in one breath.

Ron nodded and continued. "Teach us something please, whether we be old and bald, or young with scabby knees." He sang it to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (yes, Hermione taught him some Muggle lullabies). Fluffy's three heads fell onto his paws and he fell into a deep slumber.

"Our heads could do with filling…" Harry dashed from behind the tree and began dragging the bowls from the side of the clearing. They felt like they weighed 100 pounds. He strained to drag one of a few feet.

"With some interesting stuff…"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry muttered. All three food bowls levitated off of the ground and fell at the dog's feet.

"For now they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff…" Harry ran back to the tree, grabbed one bag of food and dumped it into the bowls. One of Fluffy's heads twitched, and Harry jumped back, scattering food.

"So teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we're forgot…" Harry scrambled up, and grabbed the second bag, filling up the dog bowls.

"Just do your best, we'll do the rest…" Harry now was scooping some of the dropped food into the food bowls.

"And learn until our brains all rot." Harry threw a few more handfuls in.

"Um… Harry?" Ron was very white and was pointing behind Harry. Harry slowly turned around and saw Fluffy looming over him.

"B-bad dog! Sit boy!" Fluffy immediately sat down, his tail wagging. Harry took that moment to run behind the tree. "Why did you stop singing Ron?"

"Because I finished the song."

"You could've sung something else."

"I wasn't thinking."

"No duh!"

Harry and Ron peered from behind the tree and saw all three of Fluffy's heads each eating out of their respective food bowls.

"At least he knows how to sit," said Ron. "Maybe I won't have to sing tomorrow!"

Harry glared at him. "You better, because I'm not risking being eaten."

Ron sighed. "I hate singing. I'm really bad at it."

Harry grinned and punched Ron in the stomach as they began walking back. "Don't worry; I won't tell Hermione."

Ron groaned.

**Authors Note from SlytherinsForTheCup:** _Thanks to all who read so far, and to those who reviewed, favorited and are following this. What shall I have Ron sing next? Review and tell me!_

_RedEclipse: Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	3. Note

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. I got this flu and couldn't do anything for a while, and then my life got kind of hectic. This story is on hiatus, hopefully temporary, as I am not willing to abandon it. If I get several reviews on it, I'll pick it up again. It's kind of discouraging to not get any reviews except for one though. So this is on hiatus for a while. I am going to start writing again soon. Bye for now!


End file.
